Just for now
by ButaLove
Summary: “Hey Neji. Dance with me…at least this once…for one more time…” [Nejiten Oneshot] Written for the LJ Community tensquared: May's theme.


AN: This is the first time I am writing a story for a month's theme! Yay me. It was really fun to do so I hope you guys like it! By the way, this is slightly AU. Only slightly. They're eighteen, and let us just imagine that Sasuke was never taken by Orochimaru. R&R please! Posted for this May's theme in the LJ Comm.

**Title: Just for now  
****Characters:** Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, slight Uchiha Sasuke  
**Category: **Drama/Romance  
**Rating: K  
****Disclaimer: I don't think I will ever own the anime Naruto.**

For the beauty that night held, a full moon glowed at the dark sky filled with shiny stars smiling, as if together with the moon, the glows emitted were like a harmonious dance. It was the start of spring, wherein all the plants and fruits blossom and become much more beautiful.

The silent wind shook the trees gently, making them sway at the top as some of their leaves fell off from the impact. There was nothing in that night to ruin the splendor; not even the noisy bugs flying around, or the loud music coming from inside the building.

He turned his head around to observe the brightly lit room loaded with people dressed in formal attires, drinking wine and dancing, before facing back towards the peaceful sky once more. The village was celebrating this annual anniversary that Neji did not bother to remember due to his bitter some feelings at the moment.

Everyone inside seemed to be enjoying themselves while he stood outside at the balcony, spending some time alone for fresh air in order to collect himself figuratively. If one were to wonder what had made Hyuuga Neji so mad, it was an answer that could be said easily. He was jealous. Probably, his over-bloated ego would not allow himself to admit it, embarrassing himself further.

This annual celebration was planned by the Godaime herself, saying that everyone needed a break from ninja duties and whatnot. So there they were, all dancing the night away and enjoying, unlike him. Uchiha Sasuke was there too, taking a break from his ninja duties…dancing with…

"_Tenten…_" His voice was barely audible as it blended in with the slow wind that passed him by.

The said girl was happily dancing among the other villagers and ninjas of Konoha. Actually, to be more specific, she and Sasuke were dancing together like a couple. And they were…it was something even Neji's powers couldn't stop because deep inside, he respected his teammate. Seeing the both of them smile at each other, and gazing into their eyes made Neji seethe with anger while feeling his heart get stabbed, but he knew he could do nothing but watch. It was partially his fault anyway for letting Tenten slip away from his grasp.

Outside, he could hear the loud traditional music ending a slow song and then stopping the music; there were claps that followed soon after the musicians stopped playing the harmonious melody. A long sigh escaped his mouth as he leaned on the railing of the balcony, watching nature do its business living. His long hair wavered to the pattern and movement of the wind.

It's been six months since he decided they should stop hanging out together but the only reason he did this was because he lost his temper or, cool, as he'd call it, due to the fact that he saw Tenten and Sasuke together one day, walking in Konoha. He had jumped into conclusions too easily, so before he knew it, they got into a big fight with her which resulted to this. Honestly, he did not know why he got mad at Tenten. All of those years he'd known her, she was never the type of person who would lie to her friends…or boyfriend, nonetheless. So even though at the moment, she was dancing with Sasuke, it did not mean that they were dating. They were just friends, like she said.

She instantly denied it when he told her that she was hanging out with the Uchiha. And after that day, everything was just horrible between the two of them. For those six months that passed, they never spoke a word to each other and thankfully, they were never put into the same mission yet.

A second later, he shoved those 'annoying' thoughts away, turning his attention back to concentrate on the night's peace. He heard a light click coming from the door behind him. Immediately, he felt a familiar chakra coming towards him, though his back faced the intruder. His shoulders tensed at the realization of who it was but his face remained unfazed, controlling in his shock.

Neither of them spoke a word as she rested her elbow on the railing of the balcony beside him, overlooking Konoha's beauty and forest. Her hazelnut eyes stared out to the open while he dared himself to watch her from the corner of his pupil-less eyes. Though he would not admit it out loud, she was beautiful that night, with her hair unbound and free, cascading past her shoulders. The only thing that adorned her natural brown hair was two simple, blue clips holding it in either side of her head. Not only was her hair different, but so was her outfit.

She wore a pure white, sleeveless dress reaching down till the floor. It was a simple, silky dress but since it clung tightly to her body, accentuating her curves, it looked great---almost as if she was making the dress beautiful instead of the other way around. He eyed her from top to bottom, taking in what she wore. Too bad she noticed though and decided to make things more uncomfortable between the two, inching her face closer to his with a smug look on her face, lips pursed together.

When she was as close as one inch away from his face, he clearly noticed now a red tinge on her cheeks, not to mention that her eyes were a bit tired looking compared to awhile ago.

"You're drunk." His voice was cold and stiff, evident that he still couldn't comprehend to their current situation. He could smell sweet sake all over her, not only her breath.

"Huh? I swear to drunk I'm not God!" He frowned at her response, shaking his head with disapproval and sighing soon after. What an answer to prove her statement right…

"Let's go. I'll just take you home." It was a simple order but a girl as stubborn as her just disobeyed and placed her hands on her hips in defiance, frowning at the same time.

"I'm not tired yet." She was making him quite angry, and the scary glare he sent her was a sign. Before he could actually grab her wrist to force her to come with him, she jumped away from him, at least a good meter and a half, then she grinned at him mockingly.

"You have to do better than that." Obviously, she was enjoying it the whole time because of the cheerful smile plastered on her face. If his frown could deepen even more than it was now, he would look very mad.

In truth, he knew the frown was just a mask on his face because…he knew…he was enjoying every moment he spent with her. With one swift movement, he was in front of her, standing firmly on the ground, clutching on to her right wrist. He tugged on her arm lightly and was about to turn and leave but his mistake was pulling too hard. She slipped on her footing, causing her to accidentally fall into Neji's broad body but fortunately, he kept a steady footing on the ground. Her fingers on her left hand softly rested on him, feeling how solid his body was due to excessive training and other unearthly ninja duties.

The two remained silent, stiffly staying in the position. As cliché as it sounds, the two stared into each other's eyes intently, ignoring the rest of the world move around them. Once again, the music inside the vastly lit room began playing a happy melody, startling none of the two. Right before she broke their gazes, he could've sworn he saw her lips twitch. Another second as the music played she did the unthinkable, surprising him altogether. She lifted their linked hands and twirled beneath it gracefully, her dress fluttering around her in the process.

He heard her laugh that bubbly laugh he grew to adore from her as she outstretched her and his arm. It took him awhile to realize that they looked like they were dancing together to the beat of the song. He gaped his mouth open slightly, startled at not only her sudden action but also the grin plastered on her face. He missed seeing her smile, truth be told.

"Hey Neji. Dance with me…at least this once…for one more time…" The happiness evident in her eyes was so unavoidable for him and he couldn't bring himself to say anything, thus she took this as a 'yes' from him.

And so the two danced together outside in the balcony, under the luminous moon. Their bodies moved to the rhythm of the music, turning and switching sides. It was more of like a waltz amid the two, with Tenten doing all the spinning. The world around them was invisible. They only concentrated on the dance, the tune, and each other. All throughout their dance, she smiled brightly and although she thought he was smirking, Neji was smiling as well, though hardly noticeable. He did not care whether she was drunk and possibly might not remember that night. His memory of that night would at least be embedded in his mind forever.

When their bodies were close together one last time as the music was about to end, she looked up into his eyes and whispered low. "Thank you." His eyes widened slightly at what she said. It puzzled him to think of why she said such a thing. Instead of replying to her, he hugged her tightly, shocking her this time. At the same time he hugged her close, the music stopped and applauds were heard again. She hugged him in return, enveloping his body in her welcoming arms.

That's probably how his night ended. To him, it ended pretty well…especially because he felt that even after she said that it was the last, there would be more…

"Neji, you know…I was telling the truth. I'm not drunk."

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_-Fall out Boy- Dance Dance-_


End file.
